


Outed

by melissaeverdeen13



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissaeverdeen13/pseuds/melissaeverdeen13
Summary: Having just gotten back from Montana, Jackson and April can't get enough of each other. But how much is too much?





	Outed

“You’re sure your mother doesn’t mind keeping Harriet one more night?” April asks, trailing behind me as I lead the way into the house. 

“She practically begged me,” I say, turning the lights on halfway. “She knew exactly what she was doing, sending you with me to Montana. She pretty much expected this.” 

She chuckles, pulling me closer by the front of my shirt. “Okay…” she says, blinking slowly.

“And there’s so many things I wanna do to you,” I say, pushing her coat down her arms so it lands on the floor. “Alone.”

She glances at it, then back to me, then back to the coat. “Sorry,” she says, bending to pick it up. “Just… the hook is right there.”

I snort. “Uh-huh,” I say, watching her hang it up. “I’m trying to set the mood here.”

“Babe, babe, stop. I know,” she says. “Set it. I’m done cleaning. Look.” She saunters back into my arms and wraps them around her waist. “I’m back. Seduce me.” 

“When you say it out loud like that…” I say, squinting. “Kinda takes away the punch.”

“No, it doesn’t,” she whispers, hand sneaking between my legs where she cups the bulge tight in her lithe fingers. I make a strangled-sounding grunt and she laughs to herself, skimming her hand up and down the length of me. “What’s that about taking away the punch, honey?”

“The pet names…” I whisper, moving lower to grab her ass roughly, tight in my fingers. She whimpers, arching her back. “You know they…” 

“Turn you on, mmm-hmm,” she says, trailing her fingers up my chest to poise over my first button. “I know they do, baby.” 

I twitch in my pants as she licks her lower lip, undoing the button expertly. Her fingers are so thin and dexterous, she could do anything with them and it would turn me on. I can barely watch her do sutures without getting hard. So when they’re at my chest, or even better - wrapped around my dick - it’s nearly unbearable. 

“And I know what else you like, too,” she says, trailing her nails lightly down my bared chest. “I know everything about you.” She gets the bottom button and pushes the halves of my shirt to either side, then lowers to her knees.

Fuck. 

She traces my square belt buckle, folding her ankles to rest on them. She unbuckles it, going for my button and zipper next. 

“What makes you cry, and…” she says, looking up. She shoves my pants down and leans forward to press a kiss to the obvious bulge between my legs, only the thin fabric of my boxers separating her tongue and my bare skin. “What makes you come.” 

“God, April,” I moan, eyes rolling back. 

“You like it when I go slow,” she says, fingers curling around the waistband of my boxers before pulling them down inch by inch. “Drag it out. Torture you.” 

I couldn’t be any harder. I know that for a fact. 

“You like it dirty,” she says, and spits onto the head of my dick. I swear, I could come without her having to touch me, but I can’t wait until she does. “Just a little bit.” 

She covers the head with her warm, wet mouth and I let out a long sigh and bury my hand in her hair at the base of her skull. 

“You like it when I take you deep,” she says, pressing deliberate kisses along my shaft. “But not when I choke. So, don’t gag me.” 

We both chuckle a little, and she swirls her tongue around the tip to collect the liquid that’s slowly seeping out. She lifts her hand to help her mouth, being as the whole thing won’t fit, and I feel her breath against my thighs as she works. I’ve never known a sexier woman, that’s a fact.

I’m close. I can feel the muscles in my groin tightening as her tongue wraps around me, giving special attention to the most sensitive spots that she has memorized. 

“And you like it when I swallow,” she says, making heady eye contact as she finishes me off. I spill everything while her mouth is still around me, and the fact that she doesn’t move away makes me come even harder. “So I do,” she says. “Every time.” 

I catch my breath and pull her to her feet. I give her a long, hot kiss and hold her face close while I speak. “Except that first time,” I say.

“We don’t talk about that first time,” she whispers, her head cradled in my hands. 

I chuckle, bending so I can lick her throat. I hear a soft sigh escape her, but before I can get as far as I want, I run into the collar of her shirt. I take it off quickly so she joins me in my shirtless state, and pay special attention to the swells of her breasts spilling above the cups of her bra. 

I hold the small of her back and dig my fingers into her soft skin, moving lower to slip them inside the back of her pants and underwear. I squeeze her bare ass and she laughs breathily, stroking the sides of my head as I unclasp her bra and suck on her nipples. 

“I know what you like, too,” I say, lips moving against her heartbeat. “Don’t think you’re the only one who knows what’s up around here.” 

“Is that right?” she says, voice soft and low. 

“Mm-hmm,” I say, circling my hands around to undo her pants and push them down her hips, along with her underwear. She steps out of them and I hold her ass again, giving it a little pat for good measure. “Nipple play,” I say. “Big turn-on. Even more so now that you had the baby.” 

Following my words, I drag my tongue over the right one and pinch the left between my thumb and first finger. Her breath comes in shaky gusts as she presses her torso against mine, giving herself completely over.

“Found that out the first time we slept together,” I say. “God, they were so hard. And they always turn the prettiest shade of pink when I get my mouth on them.” 

She moans, lips pressed together, as I suck on the swell of her breast and bite down on it. 

“And you like your ass grabbed,” I say, solidifying my hands. “You pretend not to, especially while we’re in public. But you do.” 

She giggles, so quiet I barely catch it. I move up from her breast to her neck, where I trace shapes with my nose around her pulse point before finally opening my mouth on her. 

“You like it when I bite you,” I say, grazing my teeth over the slope of her shoulder. Gentle at first, then harder. She whimpers slightly, digging her fingernails into the middle of my back. “And I love seeing those bite marks the next day. When you brush your hair out of your face and I can see them by the collar of your scrubs… fuck. That’s hot.” 

“Because you like marking me,” she says, tilting her head to one side so I’ll continue. 

“I like people knowing that you’re mine,” I say. 

She chuckles. “I think they’re aware by now.” 

“Not right now, they aren’t,” I say. “As far as everyone knows, we’re still separated. It’s kinda like we’re in the marriage bubble again.” 

“Mmm…” she moans. “That was such a nice time. So much sex.” 

“ _ So _ much sex,” I echo, and turn her shoulders so she’s facing the counter. She braces her palms on the cool surface and I skim one fingertip up her spine, stopping at the nape of her neck where the hairs stand on end.

I dig out a condom and slip it on, feeling between her legs how wet she is. She’s ready, there’s no questioning that; my fingers come back slick and shiny.

I push inside her and she gasps, elbows pulling back as I bend her over. I grin as my eyes trail over the familiar freckles dotting her back, then hold her hips as I start to move mine. 

“You like it when I’m rough with you,” I say, quickening up my pace. “You didn’t tell me at first. But you like it quick and dirty; up against the wall, on the kitchen table. You like it when I can’t keep my hands off you, it makes you feel sexy when I just  _ have _ to fuck you.” 

“Oh, god,” she moans, and I thrust harder. So hard that her mouth falls open and she has to grip the counter tightly for support. I don’t hold back, I snap my hips against hers with everything I have, and she’s sobbing with ecstasy by the time she comes unwound, panting so her back moves in and out with exertion once it’s over. She’s sweating, and I lick a path from the small of her back up to the crook of her neck while I’m still inside her, having just come down from my own orgasm. 

“And more than anything else…” I say, now taking my turn in sinking to my knees. “You like - no. You  _ love  _ my mouth on you, eating you out.” I look up at her, skimming my hands up the fronts of her hips and over the bones. “Lean back, baby.” 

She bends her elbows and winces as she spreads her legs. I notice, even as she tries to keep it subtle.

“You alright?” I ask, hands around her knees. 

“Yeah,” she breathes. “Yeah, yeah. I think…” She lets out a gust of air. “I think it’s just been a while since you went at me that rough.” 

“Was it too much?” I ask, thumbs stroking her skin. 

“No,” she says, shaking her head with wide eyes. “God, no. You know I feel, no. I just… my body.” She chuckles. “I need to get used to you again.”

I chuckle darkly, leaning forward to kiss her lower belly. As I make my way lower to cover her with my tongue, I taste blood.

“Babe,” I say, pulling away. “It’s not gonna stop me, I’m just asking. Are you on your period?”

“No,” she answers surely. “Not for another two weeks.”

I take a better look at her legs and see that there’s blood slowly dripping from her center to trail down her thighs, all the way to her ankles.

“Better rethink that,” I say. 

She widens her legs and doubles over in pain when she does. “Ow!” she exclaims, holding herself. “Ow, ow, ow. That isn’t my period. I don’t know what’s wrong, but that is not my period.” 

I stand up, concerned, and then realize that I never took off the condom. I look down at myself to do so, only to realize that I’m bare. The condom is gone. 

“I think you tore me,” April whimpers, knees bending as her shoulders hunch inwards. “We have to go to the ER. I’m bleeding a lot.” 

I pull my lips into my mouth and scan the floor, but it’s not anywhere to be found. “Shit,” I breathe. 

“It’ll be fine,” she says, gingerly pulling her underwear on. “It’s just gonna be bloody. And really embarrassing.” 

“Shit,” I say again. 

“Honey, I told you. I’ll be fine. Just grab my pants, would you? It’s hard for me to bend.” 

I grab her pants and hold them for her to step into, and see that there’s already blood soaking through her underwear. She’s right, we do need to get to the ER, but there’s another problem at hand, too. 

“The condom’s…” I say, cutting myself off. 

“What about it?” she asks, offhandedly as she slips into her boots. After her boots, comes her shirt and jacket. I’m still looking around the floor as I re-dress myself as quickly as I can. 

“It’s lost,” I say, regrettably. “Well, maybe not lost. I think I know where it is, but...” 

“Where?” she asks, grabbing her purse and cringing. 

“Uh…” I say. “Well, um, in you.” 

Her eyes get huge. “In me?!” she shrills. 

“Pretty sure,” I say. “I never took it off, it’s not on the floor.” I sigh. “Babe, it’s stuck inside you.” 

“Lord almighty,” she says, and I lay a hand on the small of her back to help her to the car. “Please, don’t let Karev be on-call tonight.” 

When we get to the hospital, we find our way to Arizona because as April says, she ‘knows her way around a vagina.’ It helps that she’s also seen April’s before, having been her OB/GYN for a while when she was in the beginning stages of her pregnancy with Harriet. 

By the time we find Arizona, the blood has seeped through April’s jeans. “This is not good…” she says. 

“I’m gonna get a wheelchair,” I say.

“No,” she says, shooing me. “I’ll just get it all bloody and an intern will have to clean it. I’m fine. It’s just tearing. No one ever died from tearing.” 

“Well, and you have a condom lost inside you.” 

“That, too. But thanks to you, I’m used to foreign objects inside my-” 

“Hey, guys,” Arizona says brightly. “Heard you paged for me. What’s up?” 

April and I look at each other awkwardly, wondering how to set this up.

“I, um, uh… I’m bleeding,” April says, gesturing to her crotch. Arizona’s eyes widen at the darkened fabric. “A lot.”

“God, what happened?” Arizona asks, ushering us into an exam room.

April blushes tomato-red. She strips off her jeans, changes into a gown, and lies back on the examination table. “Him,” she peeps.   


“Oh, boy,” Arizona says. 

“It’s okay that he stays,” April says, putting her feet up in stirrups that I’m so glad I’ll never have to be in. 

“I figured, since he was the one all up in this,” Arizona says, and April covers her face with humiliation. I stay quiet in my chair in the corner, keeping my eyes away from the bloody mess to save April’s dignity. 

“Also,” April says, as Arizona is checking out the area. “Um. There’s one more thing.” 

“What’s that?”

April glances at me with her eyebrows raised, then relaxes further against the papery bed. “The condom’s stuck somewhere up there.” She pauses. “Probably.”

At first, Arizona tries her best to contain her grin, then her whole face breaks out in a smile as she laughs loudly. 

“Arizona!” April whines. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” she says. “But cut me a break. Here I am, working my overnight, without you two even so much on my mind. But you come in, and I still think you’re divorced like always. But not only are you having sex, you’re having such rough sex that Jackson, you’re  _ tearing _ her. And not only that, you lose your condom. Inside her body.”

I can’t meet Arizona’s eyes. Now, I’m feeling mortified, too. 

“Your little secret isn’t a secret anymore,” Arizona says, snapping her gloves on. “You’re outed. And this better be the last time that I fish something out of you, April.” 


End file.
